Raven Hair
by HollieLolly
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't always a crazy mass murderer, she was once a happy-go-lucky fun-loving girl. Learn how a transfer from Durmstrang may cause complete chaos and how a game of truth or dare may have led to the worst mistake of her life...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey this is my first fanfic Bella is in sixth year, Andy in fifth and Cissy in thirdyear. PleasePleasePlease ROR…I will give you cookies:')

Disclaimer.

I own only the plotline.

Chapter 1 New Transfer

"BELLA! STOP IT!" shouted a petite young girl with long blonde hair and ivory skin as she ran around the dorm after her older sister who was currently hurdling the beds holding a diary in her hands.

"Oh I wish he would notice me, I mean I know I'm only 13 but I think I love h-OOW!" screamed the girl as a pillow made contact with her head causing her to trip and fall onto one of the beds. Still gripping the diary she sat up, dark eyes searching for the pillow-thrower. They finally rested on a 15 year old girl who was almost identical to herself it was only that this girl had lighter hair that set them apart.

"Andy what was that for?!" Bella whined "I was reading-"

"You've read enough Bella…we all know that Cissy is crazy about Lucius without reading her diary" stated Andromeda before going back to reading her book. She was the quietest of the three sisters and the most sensible in comparison to her wild happy-go-lucky older sister and her girly younger sister. Bella sighed and lobbed the book back to Narcissa who immediately grabbed it holding it close to her.

"I don't know why you don't just talk to him Cissy!" exclaimed Bella.

"Because he doesn't like me!" whined Cissy blushing furiously.

"Why not?"

"Because he fancies you!"

"Who doesn't?-OOW will you quit throwing pillows at me!" shouted Bella at her two younger sisters who had already reloaded with a pillow in each hand.

"It's true thought Bella…all the boys fancy you, you're beautiful!" whined Cissy walking over to her older sister and running her fingers through her curly dark hair. It was true, Bella was beautiful. All three of the sisters were stunning in their own way, but Bella stood out that extra bit with her large doe like dark eyes and slender figure she was undoubtedly the number one desirable amongst the boys and knew it.

"Cissy you're beautiful too, stop being silly! Come on it's breakfast time and I am starving!" said Bella taking both of her sisters by the hand and dragging them out of the room.

The three sisters made there way to the great hall which was buzzing with laughter and excitement, it was the second week of term and everyone was settled. They made their way over to the Slytherin table, with Bella managing to trip two first year Gryffindors on the way. Andromeda sighed at her older sisters antics; she didn't really see the point of rivalry between houses. She was the only member of the Black family who still talked to Sirius after his little mishap. Bella took her place in the midst of a group of boys who all immediately turned their attention to her. Cissy sighed angrily at the fact that the heart throb Lucius Malfoy was shuffling closer and closer to her older sister. She found it so unfair that Bella could have nearly any boy she wanted even the boys in seventh year were interested! She pouted at Bella who patted the space next to her that Malfoy was about to occupy.

"Cissy come sit here!" she yelled to her younger sister who practically skipped over to take a seat next to the love of her life. A muscular boy with sandy hair and green eyes leant over to whisper in Bella's ear "Have you seen the new guy?" pointing to an extremely handsome boy stood next to the teacher's table "He's from Durmstrang…came this morning…I reckon he looks like a Ravenclaw."

Bella looked to where Dolohov was pointing and immediately grinned. The boy was tall and muscular with olive skin and dark hair; she noticed that half of the girls in the hall were staring at him with dreamy eyes. "Wowee!" she said receiving many glares from the boys sitting around her. "Oh come on Bells, I bet he ends up as a Gryffidork…" "Bella you can't be serious…I mean his muscles are nothing!" Bella chuckled to herself loving the fact that they were jealous. She ate a mouthful of cereal watching as Dumbledore slowly made his way up to make a speech. The whole hall went silent and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Good morning everyone, I hope you have all settled in. I have an announcement to make. We have a new arrival, I hope you will all welcome Rodolphus Lestrange who has transferred from Durmstrang and will be joining seventh year, now for the sorting!"

Every girl in the room swooned as Rodolphus walk across the front of the hall to siton the rickety old stall. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "Hmm…a Lestrange, from France I believe am I right? Very confident, very clever…those traits are worthy of Ravenclaw. But I see a cunning streak, no I think you'd be better in….SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, the girls swooning as he walked past them and took a seat next to Mulciber. He scanned the table assessing his new house mates and nearly fell off his seat when he saw a stunning raven haired girl sat halfway down the table surrounding by fawning boys. He prodded Mulciber and whispered "W-wow…who is that?!" Mulciber followed Rodolphus's eye line to see Bella and burst out laughing before whispering back "Mate, you've got no chance." Rodolphus replied more to himself "We'll see about that…" watching the raven haired girl with longing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Hair Chapter 2 

Andromeda woke with a start. "NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" She yelled as she sat bolt upright. She looked down at her bed covers- drenched in sweat as she'd expected. She'd been having these odd dreams lately, they were always the same. Andromeda led back down and tried to remember as much as she could about the dream, she was seriously having thoughts about telling Professor Trelawney, they just seemed so real. She racked her brains for the images retained from the dream. Ah- that was it, the same one again. She was in a boat with her sisters in Venice. The sun was shining down on them and she felt so happy she could be floating. Bellatrix would be animatedly telling the story of how she bunked potions with Avery the other day or how she once managed to sneak into the Hogwarts kitchens and put chilli powder in the Gryffindor food. Narcissa would be watching her with awe in those piercing blue eyes. Andromeda would smile lovingly at her sisters and run one hand through the sparkling water. But then suddenly it would go dark, clouds would appear and she would gasp as the water below as it sloshed around turning a deep red colour. "Dirty blood" Bellatrix would remind her. Then she would find herself falling, she would scream for help from her sisters, but they would simply watch her being pulled deep down into the depths of the riverbed. And then she'd wake up. Screaming. Drenched in sweat. It used to wake her sisters up but they'd grown used to her frequent nightmares. Andromeda shivered a little and looked around to see it was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. She looked to her right to see little Narcissa sleeping with her blankets neatly tucked under her chin, silvery hair spread out around her head. She smiled and then looked to the left of her to see a bundle in the middle of the bed. She pulled the cover back gently to see Bellatrix completely cocooned in her duvet breathing softly, face barely visible due to the mass of dark curls covering a fair amount of it. This sight calmed her instantly; she loved her sisters more than anything and knew that they'd always be together no matter what. Andromeda sighed happily and snuggled back down into bed hoping for a little more sleep, without the nightmares.

Later on that day the three sisters were on their way to their next lessons. "See you at dinner Bella!" Andromeda and Narcissa called after Bellatrix and she made her way into her classroom. She had Potions with the Ravenclaws next. Ravenclaw was second best to Slytherin in her opinion, they weren't so bad. "Oi Bells!" called a deep voice from behind her, she turned around smiling to find Dolohov stood leaning against a pillar. Around him stood the usual gang, Avery, Malfoy, The Carrows, Yaxley, Rowle, Crabbe and Goyle. "That's no way to speak to a lady!" she shot back smirking. Dolohov mocked looking around "I don't see any lady!" Bella laughed and said "So we going into class then?" beginning to walk into the classroom. "Wait up Bells, I want you to meet someone," Dolohov pushed forwards a tall handsome man with olive skin and dark hair "This is Rodolphus Lestrange" Bellatrix held out her hand "Bella Black" "Bonjour, it's a pleasure madame" Rodolphus replied kissing her hand. Bella's eyes widened as he kissed her hand and grinned "Take note lads, I like his style!" With that they all took their seats in class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you Icequeencissa and nanynandpotocrazy for reviewing….I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 Reviews mean big love 3 If anyone has any plot ideas that they'd like to see please pm me, or if anyone is interested in doing a shared fic I'd be interested

PLEASE ROR AND I WILL SHOWER YOU WITH LOVIES 3

Disclaimer…blahblahblah

Raven Hair Chapter 3

As they walked into class the Slytherin bunch sat on adjoining tables. Bella with Dolohov one side and Rodolphus boldly took the other seat next to her. He saw Dolohov's hand slip to Bella's thigh slowly working its way downwards, Bella turned to him and slapped him hard. "Get off Dolohov…." she shouted. But Rodolphus couldn't help but catch the humour in her voice and the little wink she gave him afterwards. Dolohov winked back and lent in to whisper something in her ear and she clasped her hands over her mouth giggling and nodded in agreement. Rodolphus couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Watching them oddly made him feel quite angry. He felt….jealous. Of Dolohov? Strange, he'd only known Bella for a couple of hours and already he felt a need to protect her. His thoughts were cut short when a large man with greying hair toddled into the room. Bella sat up straight and dipped her quill in her ink. "Hello class, dear Miss Black how are you?" the man asked as he passed her. "I'm fine thank you Sir, and you?" Bella replied flashing him a stunning smile. The man smiled back "Very well thank you Miss Black, I hope you do as well this year as last year, I like my students to get top grades!" Bella grinned haughtily and tossed her black curls over her shoulder. As the man reached the front of the class everyone went quiet, the man grinned, the ends of his mouth almost touching his ears which Rodolphus thought was impossible until now. "I would like to welcome to the class Mr Lestrange, I am Professor Slughorn, I hope you will achieve well, yes, you do look like a bright spark, plus I see you are sat next to Miss Black, I'm sure she'll explain to you anything you have missed." He rambled cheerily as everybody's eyes landed on Rodolphus. Many of the girls stared dreamily at him shooting icy glares of jealousy towards Bella. The boys however were glaring at the fact he was sat next to Bella. He looked over to a pretty blonde girl gossiping with a short stout girl "Oh look at him, he's so dreamy" whispered the blonde girl. "Oh give it up, Bella's got him hooked round her little finger already. Strange, I thought she'd taken a fancy to Dolohov!" "Dolohov, I thought it was Malfoy she was hanging off!" "Well…she hasn't actually tried Dolohov yet…I don't think" "Oh come on is there anyone she hasn't tried?!" "NO!" the girls erupted into giggles. Rodolphus sent them a glare and they almost immediately stopped laughing mentally kicking themselves.

Potions lessons carried on and Rodolophus was doing anything to take Bella's attention away from Dolohov. "I'm just going to send an owl students be good!" Slughorn announced as he slipped out of the classroom. "So you just stir this clockwise three times yes?" Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled "You just asked me that Rod!" she laughed and took hold of his hand to show him how to stir properly. "Seriously have you NEVER done potions?!" she said her hand still on his. "Eeer….er….yeah…course….it's just I haven't it in a long time you know with moving over here and s-stuff…" Rodolphus stuttered feeling her hand on his. She looked into his eyes and smiled "you're weird." she said giggling. Suddenly he felt bold and reached out tickling her "Mean." he said grinning. She squealed and tried to escape. He kept a firm grasp around her waist noting how his hands fitted just perfectly. Suddenly she tripped and they both tumbled onto the table knocking the potion over splashing them in purple sludge. The whole class erupted in laughter and Bella glared at him before also laughing. Rodolphus also started laughing before stopping suddenly noticing the position they were in. Bella was led on her back on the table with Rodolphus supporting himself on his muscular arms, resting between her legs. Avery shot a spell at Rodolphus' bottom half making his trousers shoot down to the floor. A new round of laughter echoed around classroom and Bella still beneath him was nearly crying with laughter. None of the class realised that for once Bella hadn't gone crazy as she was the laughing matter. Suddenly the door banged open and a tall, thin lady with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun strode in stopping sharply at the sight before her. She saw the new pupil for Durmstrang in between Bellatrix's legs, noting how Bellatrix's skirts were bunched up and Mr. Lestrange was wearing no trousers on his bottom half. It wasn't Bellatrix she was surprised at as she's personally caught her in this position before, but in the middle of a classroom was a different matter. "MISS BLACK AND MR LESTRANGE JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she roared and stormed over. Rodolphus leapt off of Bella and stood back while Bella clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. "Nothing Miss, nothing" Bella replied. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE, DETENTION FOR A FORTNIGHT FOR BOTH OF YOU AND 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! MY OFFICE, HALF PAST SEVEN!" yelled McGonagall. Bella and Rod groaned in unison as McGonagall stormed out again. Bella shot a glare at the once again laughing class and sat back down before cleaning her blouse. Rod blushed a deep crimson before also taking his seat before realising something. This meant fourteen detentions….with Bellatrix….alone!


	4. Chapter 4

Raven Hair Chapter 4

Later that night Rodolphus stood outside Professor McGonagall's office wringing his wrists. His parents weren't going to be happy that on his first day he had received detention for a fortnight. He looked around; Bella wasn't there which didn't honestly surprise him. Seeing the clock hand fall onto half past seven he hastily knocked at the door. "Enter" came a shrill voice from behind the wall. Rodolphus gently turned the brass knob and stepped into the room. He looked around to see many hourglasses of all different shapes and sizes covering dusty shelves and hundreds of tiny clocks and bells hanging on the covered wall. He looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his professor's eye and wringed his wrists. "I see Miss Black has not arrived yet…that's hardly surprising, go to kitchens where there will be plenty of washing up waiting for you…WAIT Mr Lestrange you don't expect me to leave you with your wand do you? Hand it over now." Rodolphus gingerly handed his wand to his teacher and huffed while slipping out of the door to go to the kitchens.

Rodolphus scuffed his feet as he tickled the pear on the portrait to enter the kitchen, something he noticed McGonagall just presumed he would know. His jaw dropped as he saw the mounds of dirty cutlery and plates stacked on the counter. His eyes fell on the gloves that were sat on the sink and slipped them on; it would take him hours to do this on his own! He only hoped that Bella would arrive soon. He sighed at the thought of Bella as he started to scrub, her big chocolate eyes, her shiny raven tresses that fell down her back, her pale milky skin that glowed in the light. Sighing he smiled to himself, he'd never felt this way before. He began to whistle and after a while starting singing softly as he worked. Suddenly the door flew open and Bella came running in. She stopped abruptly when she heard the singing erupting into giggles. "Where you just SINGING?!" she laughed holding her sides. Rodolphus blushed before flicking some water at her. "No I wasn't!" He replied now also laughing. "Oh yes you were! And a love song! I mean come on!" Bella leant against the counter catching her breath. "Don't make me tickle you again" Rodolphus warned winking. Bellatrix stopped laughing and said "Maybe I wouldn't mind that" before tossing her hair over her shoulder and passing him a plate.

It was half nine and there was still a fair portion of the washing up to do. Bella sighed inspected her nails complaining that her nail varnish was chipped. "I can't believe she made us do this WITHOUT magic…eugh…it's SO muggle!" she moaned. Rodolphus just smiled, he'd grown accustomed to her whining and actually found it quite cute. Suddenly a bright idea popped into his head that he knew would make Bella very happy. "Hey, you go, I'll finish this!" he said merrily. "Seriously?" Bella replied eyes wide. Roddy nodded. Bella jumped towards him and hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Bella grinned before skipping out of the room. Rodolphus stood there for a few minutes knowing that he wouldn't be able to wipe the big grin plastered on his face for several days.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Heeeelllo sorry it's been so long but i've been busy. PLEASE REVIEW because it means so much to me and inspires me to write more!

The clock was chimed midnight as Rodolphus finally threw down the tea towel placing the last now squeaky clean plate on the humongous pile. He was exhausted. He scrunched his nose up as he pulled off the gloves glad that he was no longer forced to act like a muggle. He grinned as he felt his wand appear in his pocket. He didn't like the McGonagall woman but her magic was outstanding, he'd never seen anything like it at Durmstrang. He let out an exasperated breath as he made his way out of the kitchens and along the corridors when he realized he didn't quite know his way back to the common room. He knew all of the main places like the kitchen, the great hall, the owlery but it was getting to them- that was the problem. Dolohov had tried to give him the low down on making your way around Hogwarts but it was just so big. So many rooms, so many places still to be discovered. He took a left turn praying that he was going in the right direction. Rodolphus took out his wand "Lumos" he whispered as he travelled down some stairs and down into a corridor which he assumed was leading to the dungeons as it was getting darker and proving hard to see. Suddenly he heard voices to his right, instinctively he flattened himself against the wall "Nox" he whispered hoping not to be seen. The voices were getting closer; one was obviously a girl's voice. It was low but clear and enchanting. The other was quite gruff and deep, a boy's, an older boy. They were laughing now and passed him without noticing him. Rodolphus let out a breath; he knew he was lucky not to have been seen. Now he had to make the decision. Go back to bed like he knew he should, it was the right thing to do. On the other hand he could follow them and find out what was going on. He pondered to himself going over the options in his head before thinking "To hell with it, I'm a Slytherin for a reason!" before following the couple as quietly as possible.

The couple were obviously up to no good, Rodolphus had to flatten himself against multiple walls and hide behind many corners from nearly being seen. They were suspicious of being followed and had obviously done this many times seeing as neither of them needed any light from their wands to know where they were going. Rodolphus still couldn't figure out who the mysterious couple were. Suddenly they reached a door. It was old and rickety; it looked like it had been out of use for a long time. "Lumos" the girl lit her wand and held it to the door handle. Rodolphus almost let out a gasp when he saw a flash of black curls that were so obviously Bellatrix's. He was now very interested in what was going on. He peered round the corner he was hiding behind again trying to get a glimpse of the boy she was with. He then saw the door open and the couple take one look behind them again before entering. Rodolphus let out a breath happy to be able to breath without the fear of being heard. He knew he should turn back now before he was found but he so badly wanted to see what Bella was doing. Tentatively he took a step towards the door pressing his ear against the splintering wood listening for any signs of sound. He couldn't hear anything. "They must have placed a silencing charm on it" he muttered to himself. He reached for the door handle and gave it a gentle twist. Unsurprisingly it didn't budge. Rodolphus swore under his breath and tried the door again before taking out his wand to perform an unlocking spell. Click. The door handle finally unlocked. Rodolphus knew he was going to be caught so he decided that he was going to be caught in style. He took hold of the handle and pulled the door open wide. He nearly dropped his wand when he saw what was happening. Bella was in the arms of none other than Antonin Dolohov and they were practically glued together at the mouth. When they saw Rodolphus stood there eyes wide they jumped away from each other, Bella gasping in shock and wiping her mouth. Antonin just stood there stifling a laugh. Bella began to apologize stuttering "Oh…Rod…I…erm…it's nothing…erm…" she looked down for once actually caring that someone had caught her. "I can see that Bella, don't worry I see you're busy, I won't bother you any longer." Rodolphus said glaring at her before turning around and storming away. When he was sure she wasn't following him he kicked a wall and sat down before punching the floor. He had been here less than a week and already he had fallen in love and had his heart broken. He decided at that point that he'd never be played with again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Woowwweee another chapter already! Yaay:) Just to say that the text between the ~s are Bella's thoughts as she is writing the letter, sorry if it's hard to understand! Thank you SO much for the reviews/favourites/follows...I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 Once again PLEASE PLEASE if you read my story review it...I accept anything you have to say:) LOVVIES TO YA'LL 3

The next morning Rodolphus woke up still dressed in the clothes he had worn to yesterday's detention. He felt awful, his head was banging and his nose was blocked. He rolled over and rubbed his forehead. Then it hit him. The events of last night. He saw the memory in his head and immediately felt his heart drop. He felt used, useless, and angry, the emotions were like a hurricane in the pit of his stomach. He'd never felt so much at once. He thoughts Dolohov was a friend, he knew that he liked Bella. Bella. Bellatrix. He tried to block the name from his head, but it just kept worming it's way back in. He hit his head against the cabinet next to his bed. He felt so stupid; he was Rodolphus Lestrange, meddler in the dark arts, the biggest badass at Durmstrang school. Rodolphus Lestrange never got in a state like this over girls; he was the user not the used. Most girls were practically falling over him apart from the only one he wanted. Bella. She had him wrapped around her little finger. The thick ebony tresses that flowed silkily down her back, the long eyelashes that curled every time she fluttered those big dark eyes. The sway of her hips as she walked down the corridors completely aware of all of those boys gawping at her as she passed them. She was stunningly beautiful and she knew it. A rose covered in thorns. Rodolphus sighed and decided that he wasn't going to go to classes today; so many different emotions had seriously run him down. He called out to Lucius asking him to inform the professors his voice hoarse. He was just glad that he was sharing a dorm with Dolohov. Once he was sure that Lucius had heard him he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

Bellatrix had decided to sleep on the common room sofa. The previous night she was in such shock that she had stood in the cupboard for at least an hour after Rodolphus had caught them. Dolohov wanted to carry on, but she had pushed him away. She didn't understand what had happened to her. Usually she would have laughed about being caught especially by another fawning boy, but for some reason Rodolphus was different, she felt ashamed, upset even and she didn't like it. She was Bellatrix Black; she could have whoever she wanted. She didn't ever feel more than lust towards boys, she was above anything else. She sighed to herself, she wouldn't cry; she hadn't since she was 4 years old when she learned that her brother wasn't a brother but another sister. She had slept on her favourite sofa near the fire hoping that she'd see him, that he'd come down in the morning and see her there, she the state she was in a forgive her like most boys did. But as she sat there watching, waiting it became apparent that he wasn't going to make an appearance. She let out a long breath and decided to go and get ready for class hoping that he would make some sort of appearance during the day.

Once Bella was ready for class she decided to skip breakfast not feeling the slightest bit hungry. All she wanted was to see Rodolphus, to explain to him…to explain to him what? What had been going on? There was no explanation. She'd been snogging Dolohov in a broom cupboard. She was lucky that Rodolphus had seen them at that stage and not later on when she was sure they would have gone a lot further. She needed to contact him. She could simply walk into his dorm; she'd done it before when she'd heard that one of the boys had hurt her sister. She shook her head; that would be far too forward. In the end she decided on taking a trip to the Owlery. She needed to send some other owls anyway. Quickly she tied her wild hair up into a messy bun and climbed the stairs of the Owlery. She smiled as the sound of hooting and squawking filled her ears. She's always liked owls, such beautiful creatures, so free being able to spread their wings and go anywhere they want. She envied their freedom greatly. She made her way over to wear a large black owl was perched "Hello Amethea" she whispered running her hand over the bird's silky wings. She sat down on a window sill allowing her to look over the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. She took out a quill and a jar of ink and began to write.

~Rodolphus…too formal…Roddy…not formal enough…Rod. Yes Rod. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am, seriously Rod…I. Hmm…I don't know what came over me. I just…I just…I don't know why I did that. It wasn't what it looked like…well it was but not in the way you think. Please, PLEASE talk to me. I know you can't even look at me right now but I understand. I just hope you get better soon and that we can talk. Bellatrix…no Bella~

Taking a deep breath Bella sealed the letter with wax and handed it Amethea to take to the Boy's dorm. The magnificent bird took off, Bella following its path with her eyes and it reached the targeted window and began to scratch. She saw the window open and the bird fly in. Satisfied that Rodolphus had got her letter Bella started making her way to first lesson praying that he would understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Raven Hair Chapter 7**

A/N Extra long chapter this time!:) Thank you SO much to awesomegirl...you have no idea how much love I have for you! Please please review if you read my story because it really helps me to read your opinions and is so great to know if you're enjoying my story:) Hopefully i'll have another chapter up before Christmas:) LOVE xx

Rodolphus was sat in bed when he heard a scratching at his window. He ignored it; it was probably just raining or something. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly there was a loud smash and an owl rolled onto the floor. Rodolphus jumped up quickly. As soon as the owl saw the boy she started screeching and madly swooping around the room. "Stupid bird, stop moving!" Roddy yelled at it whilst jumping onto his bed to try and grab the bird's leg. After many scratches and falls Rodolphus finally managed to take hold of the letter. He flopped down onto his bed as the bird charged headfirst out of the window. Piecing together he managed to read the letter. He read each line carefully and felt anger rise within him upon reading it was from Bella. "Crazy bird for a crazy girl" he muttered. He screwed up the piece of paper and set it on fire. Watching it burn was very satisfying. He knew she wasn't sorry. Throwing the ashes down Rod fixed the window with a swish of his wand and settled back down to sleep.

"You have until the clock turns twice…begin" shouted Slughorn merrily as he sat down to grade some papers. Bellatrix huffed. Lestrange hadn't turned up to class meaning she had to work with Avery. Of course she would never have to work alone, she was the queen of Slytherin and she relished that title greatly. Only today she didn't feel like queen. She felt awful. She felt as though she hadn't slept in days. Truth be told she'd hardly slept the previous night, she was worried. Worried for the boy that had somehow captured her heart. And she hated every flicker of warmth and regret her heart felt for the boy. She saw true emotions as weak. The only people she cared about where Cissy and Andy. Boys were toys. To be played with and manipulated. She thought back to her sisters, she'd hardly spent any time with her sisters this term; she'd been too occupied smothered with attention by Lestrange. She decided then that she'd see her sisters tonight, that they'd have one of their chats that they'd always have, about how much the mudbloods annoyed them, how they had way too much homework, how this boy had been looking at them all day. Wait, no, they wouldn't discuss boys that night. Bella didn't know if she could take anymore. Bella began to mix the potion when Avery grabbed her wrist "STOP!" he said loudly. She looked up with tired eyes. "What?" she asked. "You're stirring clockwise when the instructions specifically say to stir anticlockwise!" he replied rolling his eyes "Jeez Bells, what's wrong with you today? Not lost your talents have you?" he said smacking her bum lightly with a wink. She scowled at him. She definitely needed her sisters right now.

The Slytherin common room was full of students milling around, playing wizards chess, discussing who of the Gryffindor gang they should target next. Rodolphus was sat by the fire staring into the flames not thinking of much. "Golden Galleons" Bella said clearly while the door swung open. She climbed into the common room and immediately saw Rod sat by the fire. He looked round to see who had just entered. Bella walked towards him bravely determined to apologise. She knew he'd got her letter, she'd seen Amethea smash through the window. Rod felt fire burning in the pit of his stomach as his eyes locked with her own dark ones. He saw her walking towards him and broke the eye contact not wanting to speak with her. She was a slut. He didn't want rubbish. "Rod…" she began. He ignored her once again staring into the flames. "Please Rod…Roddy….talk to me" she said now standing next to the sofa where he was sat. He looked up at her icily glaring into her eyes. "Slut." he whispered venomously. Bella drew a sharp breath. She stepped backwards. Sure she'd been called a slut many a time before. But words couldn't hurt her. She was a woman of action. But for some reason this pierced her insides. She ran off to her dorm where she knew her sisters would keenly be waiting her arrival. She felt her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. She refused to let those worthless drops of weakness roll down her cheeks though. She was better than that. She opened the door and stepped in and as she'd expected there sat her lovely Andy and little Cissy.

"BELLAAA!" Andy and Cissy shouted simultaneously. She covered her ears and smiled, it was good to be back in their company. She hadn't seen them in way too long. Andy ran over to her and knocked her to the floor. Bella giggled and decided she wouldn't let anything get her down. She would enjoy the time she was going to spend with her sisters. Andy sat on Bella, pinning her down while Cissy tickled her feet. Bella squealed loudly giggling crazily. She was so relieved to have some fun as a break from boys. "Get off!" Bella yelled to her sisters trying to shove them off. Andy was now only an inch shorter than Bella which was impressive considering Bella was a good 5"11. They were a tall family. Although Bella was thinner than Andy giving Andy the upper hand. "No way Bells, this is what you get for not speaking to us for AGES!" Andy replied laughing still. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bella pleaded still wriggling. Eventually the tickling ceased and the sisters all climbed onto one bed, cuddled up together. "So Bells, you got any gossip for us then?" Andy said excitedly knowing Bella knew everything that happened in Hogwarts. "I thought we'd talk about Cissy's little crush today" Bella said nudging Narcissa in the ribs. Cissy giggled and said "Oh Bella, he said hello to me today!" Cissy said dreamily. "Okay that's enough about Narcissa already!" Bella said rolling her eyes. Cissy pouted as the older sisters laughed at her young naïve personality. "What about you Andy, I've heard you've got your eye on someone!" Bella said grinning. Andy suddenly looked away shifting slightly. "Umm…no, who told you that?" Andy replied with discomfort in her voice. "Oh come on Andy, you can tell us, we're your sisters!" Cissa whined. "Look, I don't want to talk about it okay?!" Andy snapped. Bella looked at her questioningly. She knew as she laughed the night away with her sisters that something was wrong with Andy and she was going to find out what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Raven Hair Chapter 8**

**A/N **Hello again:) So this chapter is a little bit longer than the others and hopefully chapters will be longer from now on. The next chapter will really get the story going so make sure you read on. Thank you to my **AMAZING **reviewers...I have so much love for you guys:) If you do read my story then PLEASE review. I made the paragraphs shorter like suggested:) I don't know when I am next going to be able to update so **MERRY CHRISTMAS** to you all! :)

It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Nearly every pupil was sat outside by the lake or bunched together under trees. Rodolphus looked out over the view from the Owlery, he could see first years chasing each other. Slytherins hexing them from their positions behind bushes; couples sat holding hands laughing. Rodolphus sighed loudly. The events outside contradicted his mood greatly. He was still hung up over Bellatrix. He had to get her back, but how? Then suddenly it came to him. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was simple enough. He played with fire and got burnt. All he had to do was fight fire with fire. He was going to beat Bellatrix at her own game.

Looking out of the window again Rodolphus smirked to himself. He could see the Slytherin gang down below; Snape immersed in a book, Avery hexing naïve Hufflepuffs, Narcissa clinging to Malfoy and Bellatrix led with her head in Dolohov's lap. Rodolphus' anger began to build again. She wasn't that sorry then. It was then he decided he was going to bring Bellatrix Black down.

Pulling on a shirt and some shorts Rodolphus began to run down to the grounds. He grinned knowing exactly what to do. Bursting through the door Rod jogged up to the place where the Slytherin lot were still lounging.

"Alright you lot?" He said cheerfully. He was greeted by cheers in return.

"The mighty god makes a return!" Dawlish grinned and clapped him on the back. Meanwhile Bella had sat up and smiled at him.

"Rod!" She exclaimed looking rather happy "Where on earth have you been, listen I…" But she was cut off.

"I don't have time to speak to sluts" replied Rod curtly not giving Bella the satisfaction of looking at her. Many of the group gasped at this surprised that someone would dare to say that to the queen bee of Slytherin. What made them even more surprised though was that Bellatrix didn't respond. This was very strange; usually she would have had her opponent cowering on the floor in tears in a matter of seconds. Yet the only response she gave was clenching her fist by her side. Seeing that she was hurt Rod took his chance to change the subject.

"Bloody hell it's hot!" He said taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground next to Bellatrix before starting to stretch. He could see girls pointing and staring as he flexed his muscles. He inwardly smirked as he saw Bella's eyes nearly pop out of her head as she looked him up and down. Rod cracked his knuckles. All attention, especially Bellatrix's was on him. Excellent. Now to put the plan into place.

Rod looked around, scouring the crowd for a pawn. His piercing eyes finally landed on a pretty girl in the same year as him; she had green eyes and blonde hair that softly curled at the bottom. Emmi Vance. She was very pretty and she was looking at him as if she was about to pounce. He knew that she had plenty of boys fawning over her, maybe not as many as Bella but she had her fair share. He knew that Bella and Emmi didn't exactly see eye to eye for Emmi was the biggest threat to Bella. She was perfect.

"Hey Emmi, want to go for a swim?" Rod asked a rather pretty blonde Slytherin that was sat a few meters away, he'd spoken to her a couple of times before and he had taken quite a liking to her. Not waiting for a reply he grabbed her wrist and flung her over his shoulder before running off and throwing himself into the Black Lake.

Bella glared at them as they both surfaced spluttering and giggling. Emmi looked extremely pleased with herself as she knew the whole female student population was gawping at Rodolphus at that moment. They climbed out, drenched to the core and collapsed laughing. Rodolphus started tickling her and poking her making sure Bella saw that he was giving Emmi all of his attention. He quickly stole a glance back over to Bella. Success. She was practically steaming. Rod let out a large cackle of joy. Step one, make Bella jealous. Step one complete.

Bella watched as Rodolphus play wrestled with the bubbly blonde. How she hated her. How dare she steal her man? Everybody knew that Bella was the most stunning girl in the school. She had the looks, the brains and the figure. When Bellatrix had her eyes on someone nobody interferes. Bellatrix folded her arms and sighed angrily. Rodolphus had made the first move. But he couldn't like Emmi more than her could he? It just wouldn't be normal, wouldn't be right. She knew Rodolphus was in a mood with her, but he'd come running back to her. They always did. Just then she was nudged by Dawlish.

"You still coming to the party tonight Bells?" He asked prodding her in the ribs.

"Course I am, when do I ever not?" Bella snapped. Dawlish raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around her shoulders winking at her.

"What's got you in such a bad mood then mia Belle?" He asked still winking at her.

"What does it matter to you?" She said venomously and shoved him off.

"Oh that time of the month is it?" Dawlish chuckled. His chuckles soon ceased as he saw Bellatrix's eyes narrow and mouth tighten. Suddenly he pelted away shouting "WATCH OUT SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" while cackling away. Many of the students ducked for cover, throwing themselves into bushes and climbing up trees. They all knew that they were in deep danger if the wrath of Bellatrix Black was unleashed. Bellatrix let out a shout of frustration at the antics and stormed back into the castle to cool down.

Bellatrix kept pacing up and down the same deserted corridor over and over again.

"What makes him think he can toy with me like that?! Who does he think he is…WHO?! Especially with that little oh-look-at-me I'm-so-beautiful Emmeline Vance. Stupid git" she ranted to herself as she kicked a wall. She sighed and said

"What's happened to you Bellatrix?!" sitting down on a step she gently threw stones over the cobbled floor. She watched them roll along the smooth stone and then jump into the air as they collide with a bump. She sighed again and took a piece of parchment out of her bag. She hadn't done much homework recently; she'd been oddly exhausted and desperately needed to catch up. She dipped the quill in the ink and began to immerse herself into the world of "How to make deadly poison from dragon scales".

Two hours later and Bellatrix was still sat on the stone step in the same deserted corridor. She had finished her potions homework and was just about to finish her Charms. Packing her ink and quill away she massaged her hand ridding it of the ache from writing so much. Standing up she started to make her way back to the Slytherin common room. Looking through a window she saw that the light was just beginning to fade and guessed that it was about six o'clock. She needed to get back soon, tonight was the monthly smasher party. Every month the most popular people from Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be invited by Avery and Dolohov to attend a party in the Room of Requirement. They would drink firewhiskey that older siblings had sent them or they'd smuggled in from Hogsmeade. They'd play truth or dare or spin the bottle and all have good time. The thing that Bellatrix liked most about these parties was that something exciting always happened, whether it was bad or good there was always an adrenaline rush. They were to meet at 11 o'clock in groups of three outside the Room of Requirement. Bella smiled to herself, this month had been a long and confusing one. All she wanted to do was get drunk and forget everything for one night.

Bellatrix had almost reached the dungeons when she heard a jolly voice calling her name. She turned around and bumped straight into a younger Slytherin scattering her parchment across the floor. Immediately the young boy slid to the floor with wide eyes scrabbling to pick up the parchment. Bellatrix glared at the boy and snatched back her homework giving the youngster a kick as he carried on walking voicing his apologies to the raven haired girl.

"Miss Black! Finally, I've been calling you ever since you walked past my office!" Bella looked up again to see a rather large man with very circular eyes and glasses of the same shape. He grinned at her, his expression like a clown.

"Sorry Professor Slughorn, I must have been daydreaming." Bella replied half heartedly. She really didn't want to see her head of house right now. She'd never get away; there were downsides to being his favourite student.

"Yes, Yes I did notice my dear." Slughorn replied still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Actually that is what I have come to talk to you about. In fact I'd quite like it if we could speak in my office, if you don't have other plans?" Bellatrix was a tall girl but Slughorn was large in everyway meaning Bellatrix still had to look up to him if not many others. He reminded her of a jester, all of his features seem so unreal. It was if he was made of fabric or plastic.

"I would love to Professor, but I…"

"Excellent my dear, just splendid!" Slughorn interrupted Bellatrix as he took her arm and began walking her to his office. Bellatrix rolled her eyes wanted nothing more that to put a jelly legs curse on him and run for her life.

Once they had reached the office Slughorn squinted looking left and right for any signs of pupils lurking before whispering "Unforgivable" to his office door. He tapped his nose.

"Our little secret, I know my star pupil wouldn't tell anyone would you my dear?"

"No Sir, of course not." Bellatrix replied mentally preparing herself for the hour or two of complete and utter boredom that was to follow. On either side of the office door stood a pillar with snakes entwined around it. At the top of each sat a small silver ball. Bellatrix watched as the snakes began to fight, one reaching and biting onto the silver ball. Once the snakes had settled down the door swung open.

"Ladies first!" Slughorn sang merrily as he gestured to Bellatrix. Bella forced a large smile onto her features as she thanked him very dearly and stepped into the office she now knew so well.

The office was filled with different useless trinkets, potion bottles were crammed onto shelves all filled with bubbling liquids. Bellatrix sighed as she sat down on a rickety chair sitting up straight and crossing one leg over the other. The chair protested greatly, creaking loudly as Slughorn placed his large behind down.

"Tea?" he asked still grinning. Bella wondered if he had a charm or ran into a jinx that had permanently stuck a grin on his face. She shook her head.

"No thank you Sir, in face without being rude please may we make this rather quick as I have some..."

"Yes my dear, yes of course" Slughorn cut her off again. Bella rolled her eyes, she hated being interrupted and that was all Slughorn ever seemed to do.

"Sir, may I ask why I am here?" Bellatrix questioned eager to get the meeting over with.

"Ah yes, well…" Slughorn began placing teaspoon after teaspoon of cream into his tea. "I have noticed that you have become rather distracted in class lately Miss Black. I've been watching you in potions and for a pupil of such high prospects it is evident that something is wrong. I mean the other day I saw Mr Malfoy helping you and let's just say he isn't the brightest lad is he? He does have the handsome looks, I am jealous of his hair, mine is long gone…only a few strands left! Dear me, I shall have to get a potion for that!" Bellatrix cleared her throat; he'd gone off topic already.

"Sir," she interrupted breaking up his thoughts "I do agree, I have been rather distracted, it's just things are quite hard at the moment."

"What is wrong Miss Black?"

"Well I…er…I just…I'm rather tired at the moment." Slughorn peered over his circular spectacles at the dark girl.

"I do know you're hiding something Bellatrix, I can see it in your eyes and would appreciate if you'd tell me."

"No, I'm not Sir, I'm absolutely fine."

"Is it to do with a certain Mr Lestrange?" Bella blushed.

"W-what would make you think that?!" Slughorn chuckled.

"Ah young love, you know Miss Black that boys aren't the most important things in life! I also know that Mr Lestrange isn't the only thing or someone on your mind, do enlighten me." Bella knew that she wasn't going to get away until she told him. She hadn't realised until now what was also on her mind.

"I'm worried about Andromeda Sir, she doesn't seem quite herself." She sighed.

"I see, but Miss Andromeda seems the most sensible out of the three of you girls I must admit." Slughorn smiled down at her, the smile this time reached his eyes. He had always been fond of all three Black sisters. Bella also smiled.

"Yes she is rather uptight isn't she?"

"Bellatrix I'm sure there is absolutely nothing to worry about!" Suddenly an owl swooped through the window and landed on Slughorn's desk.

Slughorn's beady eyes trailed the letter moving up and down at a rather slow speed. Bella tapped her fingers on the desk now desperate to get out of the musky office. Once he had finished reading Slughorn leant back in his chair stretching out and yawning. He downed the rest of his tea and looked back to his star pupil.

"I am ever so sorry Miss Black but I have been called away, I must leave to attend a meeting, I do hope we can continue our chat another time?"

"Yes Sir, but of course, you must hurry I don't want to keep you waiting" Bellatrix smiled almost jumping with joy. She stood up and had to restrain herself from skipping over to the door.

"Have a good evening Professor!" She called as she shut the door behind her watching as the snakes let go of the balls and slithered back into position. Finally she was free to get ready for the party.

**A/N **In the next chapter the battle between Bella and Rod will really get going so make sure you read on! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Raven Hair Chapter 9**

**A/N** Sorry it's been SO long but I've been so busy what with Christmas and everything! Plus I have exams so don't hate me! :) I must admit I really don't like this chapter, it feels very rushed as I had little time to write it! I'm now going to say that I want 5 reviews from separate people in order for me to post the next chapter! I **LOVE **everyone who reviewed so THANK YOU DARLINGS 3 Hope you like this:)

Bella had never been more relieved to leave Slughorn's office. She really wanted to get ready for the party, she had to look her very best tonight to impress- no not to impress to make Roddy jealous. Teach him to call her names. She went up to her bedroom not making eye contact with anyone she passed; there was only an hour or so to go before the party started. When she reached her room she plunged her hands into her wardrobe searching for her target. She smirked pulling out a tight black pencil dress with a stooping neckline. She pulled it over her slender frame and smirked at her self in the mirror. She looks stunning. The dress hugged her curvy figure and showed a lot of cleavage.

She pulled her wand out and straightened her hair so that it tumbled down to her waist in deep shiny tresses. Applying dark red lipstick and black eyeliner, Bella slipped on her heels and tottered down to the common room. Arriving fashionably late Bella strutted into the party making sure to make the biggest entrance she could. Everybody turned round from where they were previously engaged in conversation to look at her. She smirked knowing that she had everyone's attention.

Smirking at Rodolphus who was sat with Emmy she tottered over to a group of handsome boys in the year above who were passing round a bottle of firewhiskey and sat down with them flashing them a pretty smile. Soon the music was pumping and the games had started.

"I propose a drinking game!" Lucius shouted gleefully while taking a swig from his bottle. He was met with cheers of agreement as they all sat in one large circle.

"Right aim of the game, get Bella pissed enough so she'll get off with me." Lucius whispered to Avery who hit him playfully in response.

"Thought you were getting with her little sister?" He replied knowing that little Narcissa had not been deemed old enough to attend the party even though they had at her age. Lucius simply shrugged grinning before handing out shot glasses.

Once everything was in position and the shot glasses were full the game began.

"I have never kissed a boy" Lucius stated before setting down his shot glass and watching all of the girls as they rolled their eyes before downing the shots and refilling them.

"I have never kissed a girl" a red headed girl that was sat next to Lucius said proudly thinking she was getting revenge for the girls on Lucius. She grinned as all of the boys downed their shots.

"Come on girls be honest!" Lucius shouted smirking as a few of the girls including Bella downed their shots. The redheaded girl looked shocked and gave Bella a questioning look which was answered with a smirk and a shrug. Lucius felt utterly proud of himself for coming up with the idea to play this game; there would hardly be anything that Bella wouldn't drink to, perfect.

Half an hour into the game Bella was getting a little tipsy, there was only one thing she hadn't drunk to, how was she meant to make Rod jealous if she was drunk?

"I have never shagged someone in an unused classroom" Bella rolled her eyes as she drank again. She was a bad, bad drunk. She had no control over herself and she'd probably end up doing something embarrassing. Like confess her feelings to him. Oh god. What if that happened? That would be utterly humiliated. But she couldn't give up the game. She'd never here the end of Dolohov's taunting of how little girly Bella couldn't hold her drink and chickened out. Eugh. This was a disaster. Mind you when she got drunk she usually ended up with someone so at least she'd get something out of it. She just hoped that someone wouldn't be Rod, that wouldn't be good. Oh god he did look handsome tonight. She wouldn't mind a piece of…STOP IT BELLA. She put her hand to her head and sighed. Hard. To. Get. Not can't keep your hands off of him! She looked up again. She was going to risk it. She would not chicken out of the drinking game.

"I have never flashed a teacher" said Emmy the blonde who was presently sat nearly on top of Rodolphus. Rod was looking around, Emmy wasn't so bad really. She was pretty enough and had lovely hair. Not as lovely as Bella's though. He sighed. He was still unbelievably angry at Bellatrix but the alcohol was taking its toll on his emotions. He rolled his eyes at Bella as she downed her drink.

"Really Bells?" He heard someone shout. Bella hiccupped before saying

"Not my fault." He rolled his eyes again; she really was one of a kind. She was now quite drunk. She was hiccupping a lot and struggling to keep herself upright.

"I have never slept with a teacher" everybody made noises of disgust as this was announced. Bella however downed her drink.

"Oh no, Bella seriously?"

"Bella that's disgusting!"

"Ooh which teacher?"

"Seriously, not even you would do that would you?!" Were the sorts of questions shouted as they all watched Bella drink in shock. She looked at them confusedly and said "What was the question?" before giggling. Everybody gave a sigh of relief realizing that she was too drunk to know what was going on. Avery nudged Lucius and winked before whispering to him "I think you better go see Bella now". Lucius nodded and stood up before walking over to Bella and kicking the boy who was now trying to feel her up away and sitting down with her. Bella grinned dizzily before leaning on him for support. He smirked and eagerly slid an arm around her waist earning an unseen glare from Rodolphus. He thought Lucius was a friend. It was obvious what he was doing. Mind you in all honesty Lucius didn't now that Rodolphus was harbouring more than a little crush on Bella. Two could play at that game. Rodolphus mirrored Lucius' action by sliding an arm around Emmy's waist.

Soon enough the party was nearing to an end, everyone was stumbling around now completely drunk. Rodolphus was watching Bella like a hawk, Lucius was trying to help her stand up as she giggled and stumbled into him. Emmy was tugging at his shirt to get his attention. But he wasn't interested, not really. She was only a pawn in his game. He wouldn't use her more than he needed to. As everyone began to leave Rodolphus lost track of Bella, he started to search for her tugging Emmy along with him. He may still need her. He started to walk back to the common room watching as many couples slinked off to dark corners completely intoxicated by the large amount of alcohol they had consumed.

Rod sighed, he couldn't see Bella anywhere. He was beginning to give up hope when he saw a flash of dark hair and loud giggling. He honestly didn't know how nobody had been caught; everyone was so loud it was ridiculous. He turned the corner to see Lucius and Bella engaged in a game of tonsil tennis against the wall. Bella was off of her head, but Lucius was nearly sober and Rod could tell. He heard Emmy cough *slut* next to him and he looked down to her.

"Can she seriously not last a week without shoving her tongue down some boy's throat?!" she said angrily. Rod just stood there, how was he going to get Bella to see him with Emmy when she had her eyes closed? Lucius' hands creeping up Bella's dress was all the inspiration he needed to interrupt the couple. He dragged Emmy to him and pressed him lips to hers walking backwards. Emmy responded immediately just as he expected. He kept walking backwards watching in the corner of his eye how Bella's leg was now wrapped around Lucius' waist. Stupid Wench. Eventually Rod bumped into Lucius' back, breaking the couple apart.

Rod saw Bella widen her dark eyes at seeing him with Emmy and she looked thoroughly pissed with the whole situation.

"Oh I am sorry" Rod said mockingly while still gripping onto Emmy who was greatly enjoying herself.

"S'alright mate" Lucius replied before turning back to Bella and wrapping his arms around her again. Rodolphus smirked knowing he had gotten to Bella and began to walk back to the common room.

"Rod…wait for me!" Emmy said before trotting after him earning an eye roll from Rod.

Bella watched Rod smirk at her as he walked down the corridor hand in hand with that Emmy girl. Why was he with him? Eugh, she couldn't think properly with the combination of alcohol and Lucius attacking her neck, which did feel good but…BELLA. CONCENTRATE. She just couldn't work boys out. She's think more tomorrow. Right now she was…occupied. Wrapping her leg around Lucius again she grinned as he pressed his lips to hers again. Just as Lucius' hands were creeping up her skirt again they heard a large squeal. They broke apart abruptly and turned around to see Narcissa stood there in her nightie with tears rolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**** HEY I'M STILL ALIVE!** Okay so first I have to apologize for taking a ridiculous amount of time to write this next chapter. You cannot imagine how busy I have been with shows and exams and random stuff! I did have mega writer's block but thanks to some lovely reviewers I have been spurred on to write this! I do quite like this chapter actually because I spent about 3 hours planning and making sure it was written well. I really hope you like it and it's quite long so I hope it's a good compensation as to how long you have had to wait- that is if anyone is still interested! :O

Please please review this as your opinions mean SO much to me and really do spur me on to write more!

I hope you enjoy it and feel free to PM me with anymore ideas that you have! :)

* * *

**Raven Hair Chapter 10**

Bella watched Rod smirk at her as he walked down the corridor hand in hand with that Emmy girl. Why was he with him? Eugh, she couldn't think properly with the combination of alcohol and Lucius attacking her neck, which did feel good but…BELLA. CONCENTRATE. She just couldn't work boys out. She's think more tomorrow. Right now she was…occupied. Wrapping her leg around Lucius again she grinned as he pressed his lips to hers again. Just as Lucius' hands were creeping up her skirt again they heard a large squeal. They broke apart abruptly and turned around to see Narcissa stood there in her nightie with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"Cissa?" Lucius asked before clearing his throat and shoving Bella behind him. The blonde girl just looked up with him, icy eyes filled with hurt and heartbreak. Bella stumbled behind Lucius hiccupping loudly and giggling completely unaware that her little sister was stood but a metre away.

"Cissa this isn't what it looks like!" Lucius began before he was cut off by a scream from Narcissa.

"What do you mean this isn't what it looks like?! Of course it is you bastard! You didn't want me at this party just so you could get off with someone else! Who is it anyway?!" she shouted venomously anger taking over sadness. Lucius then realized that Narcissa hadn't seen that the girl he was with was in fact her own sister. His stomach dropped. She couldn't find out, it would break her heart even more than it already was! He felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach, something he wasn't used to feeling. He actually cared about Narcissa…it's just that her sister was so goddam hot! He panicked as Narcissa tried to peer over his shoulder. Bella

"Just some girl in a lower year, you don't need to see her, she's nothing!" He said hastily before giving Bella a shove so that she stayed hidden from view. Lucius had never felt more grateful that Bella was so slender or he could have been in a lot of trouble by now. Bella was now sprawled on the floor face down and luckily not making any noise. Suddenly a banging noise came from down the corridor.

"Run, teacher alert!" yelled a seventh-year loudly causing great commotion. Students fled in the direction of the common room running as fast as their legs could carry them from fear of getting detention or worse "Hell with Hagrid" as they liked to call it. Lucius swore under his breath, he could tell that Bella was now passed out on the floor as he could feel her heavy breathing against his leg. He couldn't pick her up in case Narcissa saw. A glimpse of that raven hair and he would be caught out. But he couldn't just leave her there to face the teacher. He groaned racking his brains for an idea. Suddenly as he caught a glimpse of a crimson curtain a brilliant idea filled his head.

"Narcissa, quick get back to the common room, you can't get into trouble- you weren't even at the party!" he said urgently giving her shove in the direction of safety.

"This is NOT over Malfoy" she spat before giving him a final glare and running down the corridor. Lucius could now hear footsteps approaching. He quickly grabbed the crimson curtain that he had seen earlier off of the wall and wrapped it around Bella hiding her from view. He couldn't risk bringing her back to the common room; Cissa would be watching him like a hawk! He picked Bella up and put her underneath another curtain knowing that she was now hidden from view. He just prayed that she didn't wake up before he had a chance to come back for her later when everyone realized she was missing. Satisfied with his work he sprinted down the corridor seconds before teachers filled the space looking for disobedient students.

Time ticked by, it was almost three in the morning and students were still throwing up and stumbling around in the common room. Lucius growled as he paced in front of the fireplace. He needed to get Bella but everyone was too busy to notice that she was gone so it would deeply suspicious if he then bought her back. Only a few people had seen their little "session" and unfortunately that included Rodolphus who was sure to tell Narcissa that it was Bella that Lucius had been fooling around with. Rodolphus was one of the people still up, he was sat on a nearby sofa glaring harshly at Lucius. Emmy was cuddling into him but she could get no response. He knew Lucius was hiding something and he was pretty sure that it had something to do with Bellatrix. Lucius was obviously stressed about something, he kept running his fingers through his ridiculous hair and sneaking glances at the clock. Rodolphus had obviously noticed Bella's absence and he was starting to get worried. The combination of her absence and Lucius' continuous fretting caused him to feel uneasy. What if something had happened to her? What if she was in trouble? What if she was hurt? He knew he shouldn't care, she deserved to be hurt. She'd hurt him enough. Goddamit, he always won the game! He'd never met a girl that was equally as smart and as devious as him. He needed another way. Jealously wouldn't work, she was too good at playing that game. He needed to do something that would shock her. A duel? No. He hated to admit it and never would to another soul but he would come off worse if he challenged her to anything physical. Pranks? Yes that sounded good. He would plan a few, but he needed something more powerful. How could he completely catch her off guard? Then he had it. Kindness.

Standing up suddenly shoving Emmy away Rodolphus glared at Lucius before striding towards the door.

"Roddy where on earth are you going baby?!" Emmy declared, pouting.

"I'm going to find Bellatrix" he stated not being able to resist looking back to see Lucius' reaction. He was not disappointed. Lucius snapped his head round to face Rodolphus, the shock evident on his face.

"Why would you want to do that? Bella's fine, she's a grown up girl Rod. She can find her own way back." Lucius challenged him, putting on a civil expression.

"Oh shut the fuck up Malfoy. I know what you did with her. There's no point trying to be all civil now. Mates don't do that sort of thing." Rod spat shaking his head. Meanwhile Emmy was still sat on the sofa pathetically whimpering.

"B-but why would you want to Roddy? You don't even like her!" She whined. Rodolphus toned his anger down realizing how careful he had to be. He might still need Emmy in his plan. He couldn't let he realize how much he liked Bellatrix.

"She's a fellow Slytherin isn't she?" he asked rhetorically, " That's what Slytherin do, they help eachother out." And with that he strode out of the common room ready to search.

Rodolphus peered around the corner of the hallway looking for any signs of life. Deciding that the coast was clear he crept around the corner and into the corridor that everyone had been partying in. It was a tip. He had no idea how he was going to find Bellatrix. She was clearly off her head at the party and was probably passed out somewhere around the castle. Or worse she could still be stumbling around god-knows-where. He groaned as he thought of the possibilities. All he had to work with was that he knew Lucius had something to do with it. But why? Eugh this girl was so…so…so...difficult! He walked down the corridor inspecting the mess. Empty bottles of firewhiskey, smashed glass, bits of material. Whoever was nominated to clear up this time got the bad end of the deal.

He carried on walked until he got to the corner where he first saw Bella and Lucius. He grumbled as he felt the anger build up inside of him. How could his friend do something like this to him?! He had a strong urge to hit the wall Lucius had previously pressed Bella against, his eyes filled with lust. Lust. That was all Bella was used to. Men looked at her as if she was a raw steak ready to be gobbled up. She was undeniably stunning with her big dark eyes and masses of raven curls that framed her pale face. She was a poison rose. Never shown any love, just sought after for her looks. Rodolphus knew very well that Bellatrix's father used her to seal deals. It was sick. He would invite his "friends" over to his house and have Bella sit in some of the meetings. She was like an ornament. The men would leer at her and would immediately try to impress Cygnus Black resulting in better deals.

Rodolphus sniffed. He supposed it wasn't Bella's fault she was so cold and snobby. He just wished he could show her that he was different. But he had too much pride. He was Rodolphus Lestrange and he would not let Bellatrix Black win their childish game of who would give in to the other's affection first. No, he had to keep his pride and reputation. But it was at that moment that he realized that he had found a girl who had beaten him, who had resisted his charm. She was his equal and that was what made her so perfect.

Rodolphus managed to control his anger and instead of hitting it he leant against the wall next to a pile of curtains. He was racking his brains trying to decide where to search first. He scuffed his feet along the floor before hitting something hard. He made a confused grunt before prodding the hard object again with his foot. Only then did he hear the quiet sound of snuffling coming from within the mound of curtains. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had been listening to any sound at all! Rolling his eyes he pulled away the curtains to reveal a very bewildered but sleeping Bellatrix Black.

He allowed himself to chuckle as he took in the sight of her. Her mascara was smeared down her face and lipstick smudged right down to her neck. Her was-straight hair was now springing back into its usual ringlets. Despite her situation she looked rather peaceful led there on the floor, limbs sprawling out at all angles. Rodolphus bent down and tucked a dark curl behind her ear. He gasped at how soft her skin was. He couldn't resist gently cupping her face, stroking her cheek lovingly. She was so helpless. He grinned knowing she was the one. Sighing he picked her up ready to carry her back to the common room. He scooped her into his arms bridal style and felt his heart flutter as she subconsciously snuggled into his chest. He stood there for a moment just savouring this odd sign of affection before snapping out of his trance and making his way back to the Slytherin common room. Whispering the password as to not wake the slumbering girl in his arms he climbed in taking extra caution as to not to bump Bella's head on the way in.

"Bells!" Lucius exclaimed feeling a rush of relief passing through his body as he saw Rodolphus return with the girl limp in his arms.

"Shut up you dickhead-she's asleep!" Rodolphus half whispered, half snarled feeling fire in his stomach at the sight of the pathetic blonde.

"Alright calm it mate!" Lucius quipped holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't you dare call me mate, not after what you did tonight!"

"Oh come on Rodolphus, seriously?!"

"Yes. You know how much I like Bella, YOU KNEW."

"You never told me that you "liked" her, I thought you just had the hots for her."

"Oh bullshit! Don't try and deny it Malfoy. And to think you led her little sister on as well!"

Lucius looked down at this remark and Rodolphus knew that he had won the argument. It was now silent in the common room, Rodolphus had been gone for quite some time while he was mulling over his thoughts. Only Lucius had managed to stay awake long enough probably out of guilt and worry. Feeling victorious Rodolphus looked at Lucius and then towards the boys' dorms door. Getting the message Lucius headed off, his head hanging in shame. Rodolphus stood for a moment with Bella still in his arms before supposing that he had to take her to her room. He started towards the girls' dorm before remembering with glee that he couldn't enter as he was male. This made him feel extremely happy as no one else was around to take Bella in and he wasn't about to shout someone down at half 4 in the morning. He just supposed that he would have to put Bella on the sofa. He laid her down gently laughing softly as she groaned in her sleep and buried her head into the cushions. He didn't want to leave her there alone although he knew nothing would happen to her. Deciding to take the risk of being castrated in the morning he laid next to Bella on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her waist. He hadn't felt so happy in a long, long time. He buried his face in her thick hair and grinned as she shuffled back into him sensing his warmth. That night Rodolphus fell asleep in a state of bliss.

* * *

**A/N** Aaaw cute don't you think? So what will happen when morning comes? What will Bella's reaction be?! You'll have to wait to find out!;) Please review/follow/favourite if you liked it! :) xxx


End file.
